Thanksgiving
by VladMastersWife
Summary: Mm. . .turkey. . .anyways. Thanksgiving is about family, right? What will Vlad do for Turkey Day? When he gets stuck in rural California's nowhere, he finds the small kind acts of others can mean so much more than originally thought. Oneshot.


Yay! I wrote more! No, I didn't have coffee . 

Vlad: She did to. It's right next to her.

Me: Oh. . .heh, silly me. Actually, it's true, I seriously forgot it was there 0.o blech, it's cold. Oh well :drinks more:

Well, I'm just posting this as a way to say Happy Thanksgiving, y'all! I'll be gone tommorrow, spending time with my fam out of town. My fam is so cool (at least my mom's side, don't get me started XP)

This fanfic is for my family whom I share Thanksgiving with tomorrow, and Peggy and Gumbi/Gambit the two AWESOMERSET horses God ever made! They are so sweet. Gumbi now visits school, hospitals, and retirement homes, so he deserve this. XD Also, for Jhonney the wild starling baby I found outside one day a year or two ago. Helpless, and about to get wailed on by a cat, I picked him up at five in the morning just before his time ran out. I nursed him to health, and released him back to the wild. For a while, months about, he came back. Then, he migrated, and came back the next year :D No his children carry on the tradition of nesting in the post next to my house. This is for you, my awesome family of people, and furries, and Vlad in my closet! I mean. . .Also for the readers! You guys are my e-family XD :hugs e-family:

Well, thanksgiving is about family, right? But what will Vlad do for Turkey Day? When he gets stuck in the middle of nowhere, he finds the kindness of others can mean all the world. . .

The road was long, and there really wasn't much point in driving instead of flying. No doubt Vladimir would have flown, if the weather had been clearer. It was rather early, not over five O'Clock in the morning or so, and Vlad had been rolling on since three AM. Rain pelted his Mustang's roof and the windsheild-wipers were doing a rather lousy job. He glanced down at the car's clock in frusteration and shook his head. He was supposed to be in San Fransisco that day; it would be at least nine or ten hours without stopping to get there. He glanced about. There were merely five or six houses in the small town, which was much more than the last one.

Then it happened. The gasoline gauge cluncked and the car began to slow. He was out. Vlad cursed and slammed his fist on the chrome interor,

"Damn it! No!"

He pulled to the side of the road and shoved the door open. He took a good long breath and cursed again, "Why me? Honestly?" He mumbled to the ground. Rain soaked his black tuxedo and his stark white hair. The man looked about. He was several miles away from any house, so what harm could flying bring? He glanced at his car. What if someone got back to it before he did? Well, he could buy a new one, but this one was from his father, who wasn't. . .anyways. The point was, he was not about to leave this Mustang. He shook his head in disbelief and frustration and sat back in the car.

His mind explored several options.

Number one: Get up and walk somewhere, and leave his car.

Number two: Sit and rot in the car untill someone came.

Number three: There was no number three. Number one and two were enough trouble for him.

He leaned his head back and the raindrops trickled down his neck. What was he to do? And, it was Thanksgiving. What way was it to spend such a day? Stranded in a lousy small town. Ridiculing matters. And the Fentons. They were most likely nestled warm and close at home, and later would be eating a feast at the dinner table. And he was here in the pouring rain. Irony.

He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep even with the car's door open, when he heard the soft pattering of something other than rain. Hooves? No, it couldn't be. . .

He lifted his head and indeed saw a horse. A rather tall creature, magnificent in proportions, and only lesser of beauty in comparison to it's rider. She slid of the mare's back and adjusted the duster coat over her shoulders, advancing towards Vladimir,

"You need a hand?" She smiled and leaned a hand against his car's hood. He looked up at her with a troubled, shy smile,

"Yes, that would be nice."

She laughed at his appearance and gestured to the hood, "Is something wrong with it?"

He shook his head, "No, no, it's out of fuel is all. I'd rather not leave it, for I do not know whether it will be stolen or not."

The oman laughed with good humor, "Aw, hon, you don't have to worry. Nobody's gonna go round stealin' your car. Tell you what, I'll get you to my place, and I'll send my cousins out to fill her up, kay?"

Vlad glanced at the steering wheel nervously, then reluctantly gave up, "Alright. . .but how--well, how far is your home? Is it walking distance?"

She nodded, "Walking distance for a horse. Don't worry, there's room for two on Peggy."

Vlad paused. Peggy? What kind of name was that for a--wait. Room for two? She wanted she and him to _ride _that creature together? Sure it was beautiful, but, not from so high up. . .

The woman saw his nervous glance and chuckled, "Don't worry, she's a good mustang. Oh, pardon my manners, my name is Angela." She put out a leather-gloved hand to him and Vlad took it,

"I am Vladimir James Masters." His formal tone caused her to laugh once more. Vlad raised an eye brow at her as she handed him a pair of gloves,

"You'll need these to hang on. Follow me."

Vlad slipped them over his icey hands shut the door with one heel. He walked over to the horse's right and frowned, "Well, it's a bit tall. . ."

She held out a hand, "That's okay. . .wait. Siily, not the raight side. She's trained for the left mount, come around."

Vlad began to walk arounf the massive creature, when it nuzzled his shoulder with a moint nose. "Agh!" He shouted in dismay. His over coat was a mess, and so was his hair. He fitted one foot into and empty stirrup and smung his right leg over. His thigh was tucked rather closely to Angela's which made him feel awkward. She didn't seem to take notice. She simply clicked her toung and the horse began to walk. The daddle jerked and Vlad grabbed her hips in response. She smiled,

"A jumpy little guy, arn't you?" She faced him, only to turn back. She lowered her chocolate brown Stetson over her eyes and placed a hand on his forearm, "I don't mind it that much, but could you loosen your grip?"

Vlad blushed and let go, only to hold on again, "I'm sorry. . .but this equine is large. . ."

She shook her head, "Not really. She's only about fourteen hands high."

Vlad scrunched his face up, "Hands?"

"Four-point five inches equals one hand, sweetie, it's horse talk. Now, sixteen hands it a large horse. Seventeen is amazing. Twenety is fun to gallop on." She clicked her toung again, "S-okay with you if I kick her to a trot?"

Vlad nodded. What could that hurt? Well, turns out, a lot. His hands lost grip on her waist and he landed back-first in the mud. This really wasn't his moring. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

His eyes opened and laid upon a family. A young boy sat on a couch and played with a Nintendo DS, and a girl did the same next to him. A young lady, Angela, groomed a creature of some sort. A man lounged in a recliner and clicked a TV remote. Vlad just kind of blended in. He now wore a plain t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Somehow, someone had gotten him into them.

He moved his arm and Angela looked at him, "So you're up, hon. Took a pretty hefty fall, there."

The boy looked at Vlad and grinned, "Yeah! like, you wnet plunk n' hit yer head, too. Mud _everywhere_. Then Peggy kicked you! Lucky you're not dead."

The man laughed, "He's pullin' your leg. Peggy did nail you in the head, but it wasn't fatal." He nodded at the boy, then at Vlad, "You should be fine, save for a headache or something."

Vlad nodded, "Headache is a yes, and so is this backache." He sat up and found it quite painful, "Do you have asprin of some kind?"

Angela rose to her feet, revealing that the creature was a small bird, "Yeah, I'll be right back." She smoothly left the little creature on Vlad's lap like he'd lived in the house forever. He starred down and the critter chirped helplessly. The little girl by the boy looked up,

"You gotta pick him up, mister. Hold him. His name's Jhonney, I saved him when his momma died yesterday."

Vlad smiled softly at this child's inncocent look. He scooped up 'Jhonney' in his hands and held him to his chest. It was obviously a young thing, not more than several days old. It's small eyes closed just after looked at Vlad's, and it went to sleep. Vlad just watched it. Such a small life, and an odd appreance if you watch a while. Little tuffs of white down-feather sprouted from the head, and it's beak was pouty and yellow. It's eyelids closed from the bottom up, and opened whenever it breathed. The man siged and realized he was being watched intentivly by the young girl. He smiled,

"What's you name, child?"

She smiled shyly, "Maddie."

He paused. Maddie. He hated the name and loved it, but that was no reason to disreguard the girl, "What a lovely name, Maddeline."

Maddie laughed a bit, much like the way Angela did, "Thank you. You have an odd name, sir. It sounds like a vampire. You don't look mean like a vampire."

The man in the recliner put up a hand, "Hey little sister, don't go there. His name must be Russian, right, Vlad?"

Vlad shook his head. It wasn't. He just had. . .odd parents, "No. 'm rather from the british side. My mother came during the war, and married my father, whom was an American. I don't know why they named me Vladimir."

The man shrugged, "Well, speaking of names, mine's Matt. These are my siblings, obviously Maddie, and Austin."

Vlad nodded at him in response, "It's nice to meet you three. . and Angela is your wife, I'd assume?"

"Ah hell no, she's my cousin." He chuckled and sat up, siging, "Seeing that you're gonna be here a while, I guess you'll be spending Thanksgiving with our strange little family." He smiled at Angela as she reentered the room and handed Vlad several white pills and a glass of water,

"There you go." Angela glanced down at the sleeping chick, "You okay with holding Jhon for a while? He looks pretty content."

Vlad nodded, "Yes, of course." He swallowed the pills and a sip or two of water. Eventually, the aroma of turkey and various other foods. The windows were fogged with moisture from the cooking items. He sat back and for a moment, truely relaxed. these. . .these tottal strangers took him in, and let him in their home. They cared for him. And yet, he felt more at home here than he'd ever felt anywhere else! It was a strange, bazzar concept, but it worked rather smoothly.

Later that day, they sat around the table. Vlad discoursed with the others the way he hadn't since before the. . accident in the lab. He felt welcome, and like he'd always known them. Maddie had given him a picture of he and Jhonney together, which delighted him very much. The little girl reminded him of Maddeline. . .Maddie _Fenton _as a child. So sweet, caring, and gentle. And in a way, that's the Maddie he really knew; not the ghost-obsessed woman these days.

And Vlad just sat there. He watched them chat and exchange the happenings of that day. Vlad shifted his gaze towards Angela. She was such a pretty woman, and he couldn't tear his vision away. She noticed his stare and smiled shyly at him. Vlad didn't do what he would have done. The normal Vlad would have looked away, but he kept his eyes locked on her. Kept them there and din't want to stop. The pools of lavender cream drowned his own sight of blue crystal. Angela cleared her throught,

"Well, I better get to checking on Jhonney. Vlad?"

Vlad jumped a bit in suprise at his name, "Yes?"

"Would you like to assist me?"

Austin laughed at Vlad's nervous tone, "Agnie'sgot a boyfriend, Angie's got a boyfriend!"

The halfa smiled. Yeah, he found a a family alright. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

END

Well, that's it for now. What do you think? It was rather rushed, I know. But I just had to post it. So. . .MORAL ALERT: lol, keep your friend's close, keep your family closer, and hold them even tighter. You never know when something comes along. And, we all have something to be thankful for, you just have to find it first. Whether it be at the dinner table tommorrow night, or on the side on a rainy rural California highway with good ole southern hosptality. Good luck, Happy Thanksgiving, and God Bless, y'all,

Vladysgirl

Addition: lol, it just turned 12:00 here where I live, and I shouted Happy Thanks giving to my sister. I did the same thing on her birthday XD Yeah, we stay up late. Again, have a great day today! well, here it's 12 am, but where you are and when you read this it may be later . . .


End file.
